


Objectify

by Soul4Sale



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Drabble, Ellis POV, Implied Slash, M/M, Personification of a truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis ponders Keith and how his beat-up old truck was just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectify

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> I saw this truck last night that made me think Keith would drive something like that, and from there this popped into my head. I started it last night, and just now finished it. Hope you guys like it!

If I had to pick one object to describe Keith, it would be his beat-up old truck. We called her just that; “Hey, Keith, how's the Beat-Up Old Truck doing?” She had seen more tree trunks, deer, and turkey than any other truck in the area, and sometimes when he drove her down the road you'd still see bits of feathers and fur flying off. One time, she was nearly yanked in half by a tractor when we tried to get her to stop hugging a tree. But one thing about that truck was that our lives revolved around her. And _she_ revolved around _Keith_. 

Nobody knew the make and model, anymore, and it was anybody's guess what she could have been like sitting in the showroom. She was mainly a dull gray, now, because all the paint was scratched off, and there was dried blood in places, as well as tree sap. We'd tried to spray paint her once, but that hadn't really worked very well, so she was streaked red, white and purple in some places (I'd grabbed the wrong can of paint at the store). Dents covered just about every inch of her, and every time we drove her we had to double-secure the duct-tape holding the bed onto the cab. 

But despite the fact that she was pretty much shit, the truck ran, and she made us happy, and that was all that mattered. Sure, we probably put more time into h at the garage than we did our actual work, but it wasn't so much a take-take-take relationship for us. We all loved that truck; Keith even named her Keitherella, because she sometimes turned into a dirt clod when we had her out too late (AKA she wouldn't start and just sat there).

In essence, Keitherella was _just_ like Keith. She saw more carnage and lost more body parts and stuff, but she was always happy to go and do something. She did more than we gave her credit for, and much more than other people would. Most people said to just get rid of her, but... We were car people. We realized getting rid of Keitherella would be like getting rid of _Keith_ , himself. And we didn't have the heart. 

Even when the poor girl collapsed and refused to get up, we turned her into a fairly fancy dog house for Keith and me's coon dog in the backyard. Just like Keith, we found a new thing for her to do when she couldn't do anything else. Still, we love that truck, and refuse to get rid of her. Just like I refuse to push Keith out of my heart, even while I can't find him and I'm stuck in Hell.

Zombies just seem so much less fun without Keith around.


End file.
